Get away with murder
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Él podía ser un pecador, el peor de todos, pero aún así su inocencia le pertenecía.


Siglos sin subir algo aquí… decidí probar con Kuroko no Basket ahora que esta serie/manga se ha vuelto mi nueva adicción, nunca me imaginé que me gustaría tanto una temática deportiva. Podría gastar palabras expresando lo mucho que me encanta esta serie y sus personajes, pero no tenemos todo el día/tarde/noche.

Esta idea surge de un Drabble que encontré en tumblr en inglés, el cual me perturbó a mí y a mi prometida a niveles estratosféricos. Como he pasado unas semanas estresantes en la universidad –definitivamente del estrés vienen mis ideas más caídas de la mata- decidí ampliar la idea de una especie de "continuación" o proyección de esta, en base a eso. Cuando le comenté del resultado a Natsu, no supo que decirme xD así que aviso desde ya que este oneshot puede contener grados considerables de OOC *cry* mi primer OOC *Yao Ming*

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko No Basket no es de mi propiedad, ni sus personajes.

**Advertencia: **R18, OOC, y fumadas.

**Agradecimientos:** supongo que al señor Star por hacer canciones tan perturbadoras, a Muse por inspirar la frase del sumary, y a la bendita universidad por estresarme, ¡que viva!

* * *

**G**et **a**way **w**ith **m**urder

.

.

Él podría ser un pecador, el peor de todos, el más despreciable y despreciado por su persona. Sin embargo, su inocencia le pertenecía.

Le pertenecía, solo a él.

No lo había descubierto hasta ese día, o mejor dicho, hasta ese segundo, donde el espacio era reducido y se tornaba asfixiante. Las paredes quemaban, el suelo bajo la espalda de ese individuo también debía de arder, como hierro candente; era la res berreando de dolor, aunque debía de decir que a diferencia de un animal herido, parecía aceptarlo más. Esos espasmos no significaban que estuviese resistiéndose, muy por el contrario, era la prueba fehaciente de cuan aceptado era en su interior.

El entender o no la situación carecía de importancia, pero aún mientras lo hacía –entrar y salir de él- se preguntaba cómo fue que los acontecimientos se torcieron de esa manera, para acabar haciendo lo que hacía, algo que no habría imaginado ni en sus momentos más tórridos, y algo que se suponía no se lo haría ni a su peor enemigo. Después de todo, era la clase de persona que no les haría a otros lo que odiaría que le hicieran a él.

Quizás el problema estaba ahí, justo ahí.

Está intentando alcanzar su cuello, y sabe que no debe dejarle ninguna alternativa de salvación. Retira la mano que sostiene su muslo en ese momento y atrapa su rostro. Introduce el pulgar en su comisura, y tiene la sádica tentación de clavárselo, tan hondo como lo está haciendo ahora con…

_¡Ah…!_, el capitán de Rakuzan separa los labios en un acto traicionero de su propio cuerpo, permitiéndole la entrada ahí también, ¿cuánto más podría invadirlo?, ¿Cuánto más podría seguir cerrando puertas y ventanas a su razón?, era la clase de preguntas que quizás más adelante le harían considerar seriamente que si en verdad poseía un lado oscuro, como todos decían que la gente tenía, este debía ser tan monstruoso como la persona que estaba en ese momento debajo de él. O tal vez peor.

Disfruta de la dificultad que presenta al vocalizar, incluso de la manera medio resentida, medio incitante, con la que le muerde el dedo gordo. Recientemente venía a descubrir esa manía en él por marcar medias lunas en las pieles ajenas, de esas que no desaparecen hasta pasado una semana, y en su caso venía a ser peor por tener la piel tan pálida. Sus hombros en la actualidad debían ser un collar de cardenales, confundibles con una alergia de no ser por las marcas de dientecitos.

El individuo sonríe de una manera que no es suya, y hasta el mismo Akashi lo nota, una parte de él se aterroriza por ello un instante, tiene la cara de un niño que recientemente descubre las consecuencias de no haber obedecido las advertencias de los mayores. Él tal vez había ignorado alguna regla silenciosa y entonces… _y entonces_.

Es imposible, él siempre tiene la razón, siempre gana, siempre está en lo correcto. Es imposible que se haya equivocado, _es imposible que haya perdido_.

Tenía lo que quería, no de la manera planeada, no de la manera pensada, pero lo tenía. Estaba allí, en un encuentro íntimo con la persona que había deseado desde la secundaria Teikou, esa debería ser la señal de victoria suficiente, después de todo, había logrado alejarlo _del otro_. Para Akashi las posiciones no tenían trascendencia alguna, no era tan instintivo y receloso como otros en ese aspecto. La victoria y la razón siempre estaban en la estrategia. La estrategia.

Y su estrategia sin duda había sido la correcta, le había hecho caer, le había hecho abandonar ese molesto lazo para estar con él. Lo hizo en el pasado durante el tercer año de secundaria, y lo había vuelto a hacer después de la Wintercup. Un éxito rotundo, nadie le podía decir lo contrario.

Nadie. Ni siquiera el que ahora ejercía el rol de amante.

—Obligándome aquí no vas a lograr nada más que irritarme —le había dicho en el primer acercamiento, después de que salieran al aire otra sarta de puñales disfrazados de palabras. Akashi había ladeado el rostro en ese momento, sostenía las mismas tijeras que le había quitado ese día a Midorima, y las usaba como sutil amenaza reflejada en un tacto frío del metal contra la mejilla del contrario. Había reído cantarinamente sin proponérselo, las resistencias siempre se le habían hecho adorables, la rebeldía de los débiles era risible, pero en él, definitivamente, lucía bien, demasiado bien.

Efectivamente, nada había sido obligado, cuando la amenaza visible fue retirada y un par de cosas después… la invitación le llegó en forma de una cara inocente, desmoronada, y unos pálidos labios flojos que después se dedicó a enrojecer a gusto, haciéndole saber que evidentemente se lo había quitado todo, y que no importara donde, seguiría haciéndolo.

Así como le había quitado muchas cosas… le podía dar otras de las que ningún otro se podría jactar jamás.

Eso era lo que descubriría minuto después, cuando los roles cambiaran definitivamente. Él no forzó nada, todo había sucedido de una manera tan espontánea que casi parecía un sueño, una idea del subconsciente trasladada al mundo real. Tenía que admitirlo, de la manera que fuera, en la forma en la que estuvieran, era de su gusto, y era solo un paso más _para que fuera definitivamente de su propiedad_. La aceptó sin más, se dejó hacer y acopló su carácter lo mejor que pudo a ello. No se arrepentía, ni él, ni sus entrañas.

_¿Así se habrá sentido Kagami cuando lo…?_, podría. Pero a estas alturas el recuerdo de esa vez con el pelirrojo de Seirin estaba más que distante, lo único que rememoraba con nitidez era el rostro de _su sombra_ al encontrarlos en esa "situación" tan poco pudiente. No es que se enorgulleciera demasiado de lo que había hecho para lograr su objetivo, pero el tiempo le había enseñado que la victoria a veces venía pintada en detalles que después nos brindaban mucha satisfacción, una incluso superior a cualquier vulgar orgasmo. Aún si los medios habían resultado desagradables o poco llamativos. La victoria lo valía.

Podía ser un crack en el baloncesto, una persona que no necesitaba ni le apetecía usar sucias estratagemas para ganar partidos, alguien con honor de jugador. Akashi era todo eso. Pero cuando se trataba de algo tan ambiguo y sin reglas como era eso –lo llamaban amor, obsesión, pasión, Dios sabía qué no le importaba- era, sencillamente, como la guerra. Todo valía.

El sabor de su sangre mezclada con su saliva llamó su atención, le había lastimado, cosa que no parecía importarle demasiado y tampoco afectaba el ritmo de las embestidas. El metálico en su paladar le era extrañamente estimulante, y había pasado de morder a chupar y saborear esa porción siempre que no se ahogara en el proceso ante semejantes descargas en su interior. No eran fuertes, pero sí precisas; acababa de darse cuenta de que gracias a eso él se había mantenido arriba y Akashi abajo.

Sentía una gran tentación de preguntar: … _¿qué se siente estar allí, Tetsuya?_

_¿En verdad es el odio hacia mí lo que te arrastró a esto?_

Odio porque le hicieran algo que nunca hiciera, y que ahora por ese mismo odio estuviera llevando a cabo. Ja, quién lo entendía ahora. La verdad ni siquiera él se comprendía, y total, eso ahora le valía un pimiento. Todo fuera por… Ah, cierto. Cierto. Esa persona le había hecho algo que obviamente había odiado, con todas sus fuerzas, y como nunca había llegado a odiar en su vida.

Había osado meterse con una de las cosas que más quería en su vida, mejor dicho, con una persona. Esa que llamaba su nueva luz. Pero en sí, el detonante no había sido exactamente eso, sino lo que había venido después, cuando la conversación en el baño de hombres del estadio tomó un tinte diferente del inicial y salió a relucir un dato del que no se había enterado.

Fue suficiente como para querer asesinarlo, en ese momento, Kuroko había sentido unas insanas ganas de cometer un crimen, y no del típico matar a golpes por la rabia, era más parecido al de arrebatar las tijeras con las que Akashi jugaba distraídamente y clavárselas en la laringe, casi se había visto a sí mismo haciéndolo… atravesar su mandíbula, ejercer la presión, y la sangre chorreando en sus manos, salpicando al vidrio donde ambos se reflejaban enfrentados.

Cuando las mentiras que alguien construye a tu alrededor se desmoronan, aunque no se lo haya propuesto, y aunque no hayan tenido que ver directamente… lo que queda de esas ruinas pueden ser dos cosas: una enorme desolación cuyo tiempo duraría lo que indicara la fortaleza del individuo, y un odio tan insano que podría llevar a esa persona a conocerse mucho más profundamente… mas allá de lo llamado inimaginable.

La consumación de ese odio iba más allá del acto sexual y la posición que tomaba al respecto, si pudiera reconstruir la escena de hace momentos atrás, diría que no había explicación coherente para que ahora estuviera, pues, haciendo que Akashi viajara del cielo al infierno sucesivas veces. Era plenamente consciente de que había sufrido un desmoronamiento masivo, que lo poco que había quedado de su fortaleza, de su control, había muerto al momento de encajar la última pieza del rompecabezas que Akashi le había obligado a armar.

Él, todo había sido por él.

Lo de Aomine, y ahora lo de Kagami. Aunque había sido en diferentes maneras y situaciones muy contrarias, el resultado había sido el mismo.

Era el típico cliché de _**si no eres para mí no lo serás de nadie**_.

Lo peor era que desgraciadamente, se había salido con la suya. Las horas que pasaba con su _luz_ estaban repletas de silencios incómodos, palabras forzadas, miradas esquivas… hacía tiempo que ello había pasado, y Kuroko, racional y bueno, había perdonado y enterrado lo que había que perdonar y enterrar. Pero la semilla estaba plantada, era sabido por la sombra que era cuestión de tiempo para que Kagami no lo soportara, chillara de histeria, e hiciera la pregunta que Kuroko había temido hacerse durante esas semanas. ¿De verdad estamos bien así después de…?

La culpa era el peor defecto de la luz y debilitaba su confianza, por más abrigadora que fuera su sombra, en uno existiría el asco de la traición y en el otro la duda escondida ante la posibilidad de una siguiente vez.

Eso era algo que había soportado durante todo ese tiempo, hasta ahora, donde estaba colocando todos los puntos sobre las íes.

El cubículo volvió a sacudirse ante un ritmo más peligroso y frenético, la espalda del capitán se arqueó en un perfecto semicírculo contra la pared contigua, a sus brazos no le quedaron más remedio que resguardarse bajo el cuello de la sombra, dado que las piernas apenas le respondían a esas alturas, los ataques habían tenido un efecto devastador en ellas. Si no fuera por las reservas de Kuroko habría continuado en el suelo como hacía instantes. Ahora el tiempo era un concepto sin lógica ni sentido, sentía la eternidad y mortalidad a su vez, sin saber a cuál de las dos pertenecía.

Volvió a sentir como subía, subía y subía, esperando deseoso el momento en que cayera en picada como en las veces anteriores. Lo increíble de esta era la intensidad, Akashi podía sentir como partes de sí mismo se desprendían y eran arrastradas por una fuerza mayor a _eso_, y por la expresión tan plácida de su compañero podía interpretar que también estaba siendo llevado por esa nueva corriente. Adoró ver el azul de sus ojos tan ensombrecido y profundo, se relamió los labios ante la idea de que más pronto que tarde pudiese verlo desde la perspectiva que él quería.

Al parecer sus intenciones fueron leídas, porque una estocada mas gruñona interrumpió la fantasía abruptamente haciendo que se le escapara un jadeo, seguido de un bufido ante esa forma tan maleducada de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. No obstante, su expresión cambió cuando sintió la respiración del peliceleste en su cuello, primero en esa mandíbula que había tenido la tentación de atravesar y a la cual dio una mordida menos fiera que las que el mismo Akashi le había propinado al inicio pero con cierto aire erótico y oscuro que perturbó al heterocromático.

Se había detenido, y eso podía ser malo.

—Has ganado, Akashi-kun ha ganado.

El aludido no hizo más que corroborarlo, ya lo sabía.

—Tú bien lo sabes, Tetsuya, yo siempre gano.

Un movimiento rápido y potente, él se estremece, siente que repentinamente ese espacio es demasiado reducido. Es la primera vez que lo nota, ambos parecen más que dos entidades juntas, una sola cosa en el espacio, o más bien, podía definirse como una absorción más que una fusión. Tetsuya lo absorbía a él.

Esa realidad trajo consigo un nuevo temblor en su cuerpo que no tenía nada que ver con el punto interno que hacía a sus piernas flaquear. Lo comprendió cuando nuevamente, sintió otra corta y profunda mordida, cerca del lóbulo de su oreja, el tacto frío de su aliento contra la humedad le erizó la piel de esa zona. Su voz fue lo que terminó por congelarle.

—Akashi-kun se equivoca, por esta vez se equivoca… —le dijo en voz relativamente baja pero audible, profunda. Sintió como sus torsos ahora estaban más juntos, el aire comenzaba a faltarle y cuando lo buscaba, este entraba pesado y denso, aumentando la sensación de sentirse como piedra. —Porque esta vez soy yo quien se está quedando con algo valioso para Akashi-kun.

En otro momento esas palabras le habrían hecho reír y soltar alguna frase acorde con la situación, pero el sentido de la oración le hizo comprender algo que no había visto con anterioridad. La regla que probablemente había ignorado al momento de seducirlo y posteriormente ceder a ese torcido doblez de los acontecimientos. Los ojos de Tetsuya, aunque envueltos por el negro –sea de placer, sea de odio, o cualquier otra cosa que los llenara ahora- no existía estibo de duda o arrepentimientos. Ni siquiera porque ahora estuviese haciendo algo que podría catalogarse de infidelidad.

—¿Qué estás tratando de demostrar…?

Lo que siguió después hizo que esa oración se perdiera en el aire, su cuerpo entero se sacudió con mayor violencia y no se contuvo a la hora de enterrar las uñas en la espalda de Tetsuya. Tampoco este lo hizo a la hora de continuar ese peligroso ascenso y posterior descenso que terminó con una abrupta liberación en el interior del capitán, el cual había comprendido con horror acompañado de la explosión de un orgasmo más fuerte, porqué había resolución en los ojos de a quien le había quitado _eso_ que no recobraría con Kagami.

O quién sabe, quizás al final si lo encontraría.

Es lo que había pensado en el momento que todo acabó. Lo que Tetsuya no llegó a decirle con palabras, pero sí con hechos:

—… _**contrario a mí, tú sí que me perteneces, Akashi-kun.**_

Si que era ingenuo. Pero la ingenuidad era una de las cosas que él mas amaba de ese ser.

Él siempre se salía con la suya, y eso no iba a cambiar ahora ni nunca.

.

.

* * *

So… ¿se lo esperaban?, la verdad es que el emparejamiento me venía dando curiosidad desde hace un tiempo, el estrés consolidó lo demás. Soy del pensar que Kuroko queda mejor con Kagami –son el uno para el otro, vamos- pero Akashi es un personaje de esos que te obligan a ponerle en tu panteón de dioses(?), no pude decirle que no u-u

Las canciones que lo inspiraron, por si interesa: Get away with murder de Jeffree Star y Undisclosed Desires de Muse.

Por favor, critiquen, mátenme, cuélguenme, quémenme viva, pero me gustaría saber en qué fallé. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta sección, y aunque son consciente de que me fui a lo OOC necesito flechas para hacerme una mejor idea la siguiente vez.

So, hasta otra~


End file.
